My Heart's Keeping Time
by hippogriff-tamer
Summary: A collection of stories about our favorite characters written for the newest Hairspray Challenge...LAST CHAPTER NOW UP!
1. A Heart Pounding Moment

**A/N **_I wrote this a couple weeks ago for the Hairspray Challenge (I believe theatrics challenge) so I decided to post it..._

_Thanks to **LC **for beta-ing this first story for me :0)..hope you enjoy..I hope to get the others done in the future..._

_I don't own any of the characters..._

* * *

She sat on the ground with his head in her lap. He had a bloody gash on the side of his head which leaked red all over her pretty green dress. It leaked despite the fact that she held her sweater up to it. She didn't care though. Her only concern was the person lying unconscious on the ground. Tears streamed down from her blue eyes.

"Someone please call an ambulance!" she shouted at anyone who would listen. No one seemed to hear.

She looked around. To her relief, the wound was starting to trickle less. The people responsible for his condition had vanished into thin air. She felt movement and quickly gazed down into her lap.

"Seaweed," she said quietly.

"Penny what's wrong baby?" he asked feeling her tears on his face.

"We were attacked by a group of guys and while you tried to fight them off they knocked you unconscious," she answered.

"No wonder why my head feels like it wants to explode," he said.

Penny grinned. "We need to get you to a hospital"

"Will you be ok for a minute while I go find a payphone?" she asked.

"I'll be alright. My head doesn't hurt so mu…" he answered trailing off. Seaweed's eyes closed and his head turned sideways a little.

"Seaweed wake up!" Penny exclaimed. More tears pooled in her eyes and started sliding down her cheeks.

He didn't move. Penny knew that they needed help and that she needed to get to a phone so she took off her backpack and laid it next to her. She then placed her sweater on top of the backpack. She gently slid Seaweed's head from her lap to the backpack so it rested on her sweater. She put her index finger up to her lips then placed them on his.

"I'll be right back I promise," she told him.

She then stood up and walked in the direction where she thought a payphone stood. She found one a few blocks down but realized that she didn't have any money on her. She picked up the phone anyways.

"Hello?" a nice sounding woman said.

"Hello, operator, my boyfriend was attacked by some guys and he needs a hospital," Penny said quickly into the phone.

"I'll patch you through to the ambulance," she told her.

"Thank you," Penny said.

"Hello I need an ambulance! My boyfriend was attacked and he has a gash on his head that needs stitches or something," she told the guy on the phone.

"Alright miss. Tell us the address," he told her.

Penny told him the address the placed the phone back on the receiver. She was glad that she hadn't been asked to pay anything. She then rushed back to Seaweed. He was still breathing but was still out like a light. Sitting down besides him she couldn't help but hope that the paramedics would get there soon.

When they arrived one of them looked at Penny and Seaweed funny. The other one just went to work on Seaweed.

"Get the stretcher Jerry."

"But he's black Mike."

"So he needs our help," Mike told him.

Jerry sighed but did as he was told.

"This is the good thing about being his superior, I can make him do things he doesn't want to," Mike told Penny. He winked. Penny grinned slightly before turning her attention back to Seaweed.

On the way to the hospital Seaweed's breathing became rhythmic like he was asleep. They got him to the hospital where he was stitched up. Penny was forced to sit in the segregated waiting room. She held her blood stained sweater and backpack. She argued with the nurse who didn't want to let her go in to see him. Finally after several minutes the nurse caved in and allowed her to go. When Penny walked into the room she gasped. Seaweed lay motionless on the bed with white gauze around his head. She immediately went to his side, finding a chair next to his bed.

"Oh Seaweed! I'm so sorry that this happened. We should have never gone down that street," she said, her voice wrought with emotion. Penny laid her cheek on his hand.

She stayed like that for a while before the nurse came in the room and asked her to leave.

"Can I please stay a little longer?" she asked.

"I'm afraid that visiting hours are almost over miss."

Penny nodded towards the nurse.

"May I have one more minute with him before I leave?" she asked.

The nurse nodded. "Just one minute."

Penny kissed his lips. He didn't respond back like he usually did.

"I love you Seaweed. Please don't leave me," she whispered, tears flowing down her cheeks. She wiped the wetness from her cheeks and after lingering a moment longer left.

She didn't want to go home so Penny found her way to Tracy's place. She was immediately ushered inside once Tracy opened the door. She followed her friend to her room. She sat down and immediately started sobbing again.

"What's wrong?" Tracy asked.

"It's Seaweed. He was attacked by a bunch of guys and he's unconscious," Penny sobbed.

"Oh my God! What happened?" Tracy inquired.

"We were walking and these guys came up and started heckling us for holding hands and a fight began when Seaweed tried to stop them," Penny replied, her voice muffled from the tears.

"I'm so afraid," she added. Tracy sat next to her and put her arms around her shoulders.

"It'll be alright. Where is he now?"

"In the hospital."

"Seaweed's strong, he'll pull through," Tracy said trying to comfort her inconsolable friend.

Tracy grabbed a handkerchief and handed it to Penny. She wiped her tears and blew her nose.

"Want to get out of those clothes? Ma can probably get the stain out," Tracy said.

Penny nodded. She watched as Tracy rummaged through her draws. Tracy handed her an old dress that were too small on her. Penny stood and walked to the bathroom. Upon walking into the bathroom she turned on the light. She passed by the mirror and turned. Her eyes were red from crying and her hair was all messy. She washed her face with cool water. The water felt nice against her warm skin. She then changed into the dress, which was still a little big but was at least clean. She then walked back into Tracy's bedroom.

"Feel any better?" Tracy asked.

"A little," Penny answered. She was glad she had stopped crying.

Tracy hugged her. "Let's go find ma."

Penny nodded and dress in hand picked up her sweater. She then followed Tracy out to the kitchen. Edna smiled at seeing Penny but quickly noticed that she wasn't her usual self and that she was wearing one of Tracy's old dresses.

"Hi," Edna said.

"Ma could you see if you could get the stain out of these?" Tracy asked motioning to the dress and sweater.

"What kind of stain?" Edna inquired.

"Blood," Penny replied softly.

"Blood! Whose blood!?" Edna exclaimed.

"Seaweeds' he was attacked and is now in the hospital," Tracy explained.

"Oh my lord! You poor thing! Are you alright?" Edna said.

Penny nodded solemnly.

"I'll see what I can do. Have you eaten yet? Food always seems to make things better," Edna asked.

"No," Penny answered.

"Well sit down. I'll make you something then clean these clothes."

Penny handed her the clothes and sat at the kitchen table. Tracy sat besides her. Edna took the clothes in the other room them bustled back in. She made roast beef sandwiches for Penny and Tracy then wet back in to work on the clothes. Penny picked at the sandwich. Even Tracy didn't eat that much.

"Don't worry," Tracy told her.

"How can I not worry? He's lying in a hospital bed! I wish I didn't have to leave his side," Penny said.

Edna came back in. "Has anyone called Miss Maybelle?"

Penny shrugged. "I'm not sure."

"I'll do it. She'd want to know that her son is in the hospital," Edna said.

Tears started pooling in Penny's eyes again.

"Don't worry hun. I'm sure he'll be alright."

"I hope so," Penny said.

Edna went into the living room and called Maybelle.

"She's going to call the hospital. Penny you can stay here tonight and we'll take you over to see Seaweed tomorrow," Edna told them.

"Thank you," Penny said quietly.

"Want me to call Prudy and tell her that you'll be here?" Edna asked.

"Ok, thanks again Mrs. Turnblad."

"You're welcome hun," Edna replied.

The next morning Penny was back at the hospital with Tracy and Edna. Penny stood frozen as nurses in white uniforms and doctors.

"Come on Penny," Tracy said taking her hand and leading her to Seaweed's room.

Maybelle and Inez were there sitting by the bed.

"Why do people have to be so cruel mama?" Inez asked. She had tears in her eyes and a somber look on her face.

"I'm not sure sugar," Maybelle answered. She looked like she had been crying.

Tracy and Edna walked in. Penny stood at the door almost too afraid to go in. She hated seeing Seaweed so helpless. Penny watched as Maybelle stood and greeted Edna and Tracy. Maybelle then walked over to her. Penny hugged her, holding tightly to her.

"I'm so sorry that I couldn't prevent this from happening," Penny said.

"At least you called for help. He might've laid on the ground unconscious for hours before anyone did anything if it wasn't for you," Maybelle told her.

"How is he?" Penny asked. She finally walked in the room. Inez stood so that Penny could have her chair. Penny immediately took his hand in hers. She was disappointed when he didn't respond. Tracy sat in the other chair.

"Stable," Inez answered.

"That's good isn't it?" Tracy asked.

"Yes sugar it is. The doctors are hoping that he'll wake up soon," Maybelle answered.

"I hope that he will too," Penny said softly.

Tracy heard her and gave her a look to show her that she believed he would wake up. They stayed throughout the afternoon. Shortly before visiting hours were over they left despite some hesitancy from Penny. Penny stayed over Tracy's house again that night. She didn't think she could handle going home and being alone in her room. She looked at Tracy's vanity mirror. Hundred's of pictures of Tracy and Link outlined the mirror. Penny's eyes found one picture of her, Seaweed, Link and Tracy together. They had been dating a little over a month when Tracy suggested that she and Seaweed join them. They all had goofy grins on their faces. Penny smiled at the memory but then frowned remembering what had happened.

The next day Penny went with Tracy and Edna to visit Seaweed. Maybelle and Inez were already there sitting by the bed.

"How is he?" Penny asked. Maybelle and Inez looked up at them with tears in their eyes. Maybelle had a handkerchief up to her face. Penny's stomach dropped until she heard a faint voice.

"Penny,"

Penny smiled upon hearing that voice. She ran to his side.

"Seaweed you're awake!" she said happily. Inez quickly moved so Penny could sit. Penny kissed his hand then held onto it tightly. This time Seaweed squeezed back.

"He woke up a few minutes ago" Maybelle said.

"He probably knew you were coming," Inez added.

"Baby," Seaweed said softly.

"Yes?' Penny replied.

"Love you too," he told her.

Penny smiled and kissed his lips. "You heard me?"

Seaweed smiled.

Over the next few days Seaweed grew stronger. He was also developing a scar on the part of his head where the skin tore, causing the gash. Penny was there to help Maybelle and Inez take Seaweed home. She noticed that Seaweed was a little stiff while walking.

"Seaweed you're not walking well," Penny told him.

"It's because I was out for so long and in that hospitable bed," Seaweed said.

"Will it get better?" Penny asked.

"In time," Seaweed answered.

He did have trouble but in time it did get better. Penny was just glad that she had Seaweed besides her and that he had survived.


	2. Superstition

**A/N **_Here is the 2nd chapter of the challenge..the first was a tragedy probably should have mentioned that before..this one is supernatural...I skipped over the parody/satire because this came to me and parody/satire is hard to write but hopefully I will think of something...Hope you enjoy! Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter!!_

_I do not own any of the characters, songs or books you recognize..._

* * *

It was late and Brenda found herself in a small wooded area. She was wearing a blue dress and her hair was done up perfectly. There was a full moon out so the light made everything easier to see. She started walking in one direction where the path had been cleared.

_How did I end up in these woods? _She wondered.

She continued on for a while. She thought she heard a laugh but dismissed it as a tree branch or something. After about ten minutes wandering around the forest Brenda started to feel she was getting lost. Suddenly she heard another laugh and then another. The sound was close. She looked to her right where a large tree stood. A tall figure stepped out of the shadows. As he came closer, Brenda noticed that he had wavy brown hair. He had a handsome clean shaven face. He wore a black shirt and slacks. His brown eyes lit up with laughter as he came to stand in front of her.

"Who are you and why are you laughing?" she asked him.

"Pardon me miss, my name is Robert and I was laughing at your facial expression. You look so lost," he answered.

"Well I am lost," Brenda told him. As she looked closer she noticed Robert was actually quite handsome.

"And what is your name?" he asked her.

"Brenda."

"What a lovely name for such a beautiful lady," he said kissing her hand.

Brenda smiled at the gesture.

"If it would please you Brenda I would like to escort you out of these woods," Robert said.

Brenda didn't normally go with strangers but there was something about him that caused her to think he was different. "I would like that."

"Well then shall we?" he asked offering her his arm.

Brenda took his arm as they started walking.

"How do you know these woods?" she asked.

"I grew up nearby," he answered.

"In Baltimore?" she then asked.

"Yes."

"Then why haven't I seen you at school? You look like a year or two older than me," Brenda said.

"My mom taught me," he replied.

Brenda nodded. They continued to walk until they exited the woods and came upon an elegant building.

"I have to go to a party here; would you care to join me?" Robert asked.

He had been so nice so Brenda smiled at him. "I would love to."

He led her inside. Once they past through the doors Brenda found that her blue dress grew longer so that it was a fancy evening dress.

"How did that happen?" she inquired about the dress.

"Magic," Robert replied grinning.

Brenda smiled at his charming demeanor. Robert then led her to the ballroom. As the doors opened Brenda saw a huge room filled with nicely dressed men and women wearing gorgeous gowns. The men all seemed to wear black. Their faces all seemed rather pale to her. She looked up at Robert and noticed that his face was pale as well. Some of the guests were drinking thick red liquid that resembled wine. Some of the women wore vials around their necks. Robert took Brenda out to the dance floor as "_Superstition_" started playing. He took her right hand in his left as his other hand snaked round her waist. Brenda put her left hand on his shoulder as they started swaying back and forth with the music. Brenda felt as if she was swept off of her feet. While they were still dancing a blonde haired guy who was a little shorter than Robert came up to them. Brenda was nervous because he kept staring at her neck. Robert noticed her and the other guy. He stopped dancing followed by Brenda.

"Paul back away," he told him.

But Paul stayed put eying Brenda's neck.

"Paul!" Robert shouted.

"But I'm hungry," Paul said.

Paul opened his mouth and Brenda saw fangs. She screamed as she held onto Robert.

"Not her!" Robert exclaimed. He then hissed at Paul.

Brenda saw that Robert had fangs as well. She screamed again before running out of the ballroom.

"Wait! Brenda!" Robert yelled as he caught up to her with amazing speed.

"What are you!?" Brenda bellowed.

"I am a vampire," Robert replied plainly.

"And the rest of your friends, are they vampires?" she asked.

"Yes."

Brenda ran out of the building and somehow found her way back to her house. She sat in her bed with her knees under her chin. The next night she found herself looking at the moon pondering the previous night. She heard twigs snap and looked down at her backyard. Robert was standing there gazing up at her window. He wore the same black shirt and slacks. As Brenda found his eyes she felt a strange power come over her, like he was willing her to him. She tried to look away but couldn't. She felt her body take over as she put her bathrobe on and quietly walked downstairs and outside. Brenda's pulse began to quicken as she stepped closer to Robert. She tried to turn around but found that she couldn't.

"Good evening Brenda," Robert said smiling.

"What just happened to me? It was like I lost control of my own body," Brenda asked.

"Maybe your body was just acting on your inner desire," Robert answered as he kissed her hand.

"Or maybe you're using some vampire voodoo on me," Brenda said.

"I'm not using any voodoo on you," he replied looking into her eyes.

His stare made her knees buckle and she believed him.

"Are you going to bite me?" Brenda asked her voice wavering as she gained some self control.

"No," he answered.

Brenda sighed with relief but she was still nervous to be around a vampire.

"So how long have you been a vampire?" she asked trying to rid herself of her nervousness.

"About ninety years. I was nineteen when I was turned," he answered.

"My mom was a school teacher and she taught me and my sister," he added.

"Do you miss them?" she then asked.

"Yes, especially around the fall. It was their favorite time of year," he replied.

As the nights went by Brenda had more late night rendezvous' with Robert. She learned that he had to be invited into a person's home and that a stake could kill him. One night when her parents were out she invited him in. Robert leaned in and kissed her as the door closed.

"I'll be right back, I need to fix my makeup," Brenda told him.

He nodded as she walked upstairs to her room. She sat at her vanity and started reapplying her lipstick. Robert appeared in the mirror startling her a bit.

"I thought you were downstairs. I also thought that you couldn't see a vampire's reflection," she said.

"That's a common misconception, and I missed you" he told her.

He kissed her cheek then her neck. Brenda closed her eyes as she savored the tickling sensation his lips produced. When she opened them she saw that Robert had his fangs out and she tried to scream.

Brenda sat up and looked around finding herself in her bed. Sweat glistened on her cheeks and forehead as she breathed heavily with fright. Soon her breathing slowed to its usual rhythm. The moonlight filtered through her window and she felt a soft breeze. Brenda turned on her bedside lamp as she stood up and walked over to her window. It was slightly ajar so she closed it, making sure it was properly locked. She then walked to her vanity table and inspected her neck in the mirror. She didn't see any puncture marks.

_It must have been a dream _she thought.

She went to the bathroom and splashed some cold water on her face. She looked again in the bathroom mirror for any marks but she found none. She then walked back to her room and sat on her bed. Her teddy bear was lying next to her. She picked him up and hugged him.

"Wow that was a really strange dream Teddy," she said to her bear. He just stared back at her.

As Brenda went to turn off her light she noticed a book lying open on her bedside table. She picked it up and looked at the cover. She then closed it and placed it back on her table.

"That's the last time I read Bram Stoker's Dracula before bed," she said to her bear and the empty room.


	3. A Little Romance

**A/N **_So here's the third story for the challenge. It's a parody of romantic comedies especially "Made of Honor" and "My Best Friends Wedding". This genre was hard to write so I hope I did it justice. Thanks to everyone that has read or reviewed my last chapters. I hope you enjoy! _

_As always I own nothing that you recognize from Hairspray or Made of Honor or My Best Friends Wedding._

* * *

After the pageant Amber needed a friend, one that she could really talk to. The other girls either envied her or were afraid of her. Those that hung around her just did so because she was popular but they didn't really care about her. She knew that they talked behind her back and Amber knew that real friends didn't do that.

So one day after practice she was sitting at her vanity. The other council members had already left. Corny came out of his office and stopped upon seeing her.

"Amber why are you still here?" he asked.

"I just am not ready to face an empty house yet. My mom is out on bail but she's never around," she answered.

"Would you like to stay here a while longer? I can stay with you if you'd like," Corny said sensing that she needed a friend.

"I'd like that," Amber told him.

Corny sat down next to her. "You know Amber it's alright to be vulnerable and share your feelings."

"Mother always said vulnerability is a sign of weakness and that von Tussle girls never show weakness," Amber replied.

"What Velma said isn't always right you know that?" Corny said.

Amber nodded. "It's just that I heard that for sixteen years."

After that day Corny and Amber became friends. She came to him with any problem from her mother to school and even dating. He would listen and give advice.

"You know Corny I feel like I can tell you anything and you'll actually listen," she told him one afternoon before the show.

She had been dating this guy named Phil. They've gone out on three dates and he tried to get her to sleep with him. She refused and he skulked off angrily and so she told Corny.

"You should break up with him," he told her.

"What if he tries anything?" she asked.

"Then just call me and I'll get him to leave you alone," Corny answered.

Amber smiled. "You don't know how much that means to me."

"I'll never let anyone hurt you Amber," Corny told her.

After Amber graduated from high school she got a job as an assistant in the news department at the studio. Since Corny hosted the show they got to see each other everyday.

"They are sending me to scout locations for a new segment called "Around the World"," she told Corny one day as they ate lunch together at the local diner.

"Where are they sending you?" he asked.

"England for three weeks," she answered.

"When do you leave?" he asked

"Three days," she answered.

"This is a great opportunity for you," he said.

"I know, but I'm going to miss you. Who will I have to talk to?" she said.

"There are people there that you'll meet and we can always write to each other," Corny answered grinning at her.

"Besides its only 21 days," he added.

Amber nodded. They finished their lunch and went back to the studio. Three days later Corny and Amber stood in the airport.

"I'll see you when I get back," Amber told him.

Corny nodded. "You can count on it."

She smiled again before getting on the plane to New York. From there she would take a boat to England. Corny walked back to his car and headed home. The next day when he arrived at the studio he expected to see Amber but then he remembered that she wasn't there. He sighed unhappily as he went about business as usual.

As the days went by he found himself missing her more and more. He'd sit in the booth that they usually sat at in the diner and stare at the empty seat in front of him. Or he'd watch the new lead dancers while they practiced and remember when Amber was on the lead on his show. He did receive a letter.

_Dear Corny,_

_The plane ride wasn't half bad. At least there were no kids throwing peanuts at me like when I was fourteen and my mom took me to my aunt and uncles in Michigan. The boat is beautiful and you're right I made a new friend named Mary. We sit at the same table for dinner. If you reply send the letter to my hotel. I miss you._

_Your Friend,_

_Amber_

"Your friend," Corny repeated quietly.

He wrote back to her that night.

_Dear Amber,_

_I received your letter today. I'm glad that you're having a good trip. See I told you that you'd make friends. Look you're not even in England yet and you met Mary. The show is going great though the new dancers aren't like when you were on the show. Times sure are changing. I hope this letter finds you well._

_Your Friend,_

_Corny_

He addressed the envelope to the address she had given him and mailed it the next day. A few days later Corny found himself sitting outside his house. He saw his brother walk up the driveway.

"Hi Corny," IQ said walking up to him.

"Hey IQ," Corny replied.

"You look down," IQ said as he sat besides him.

"I miss Amber. We've spent so much time together and now she's in Europe," Corny replied. As he thought of Amber a small smile crept across his face.

"You two are really friends aren't you?" IQ asked.

"Yes, but now I'm feeling a hurt that I never knew I could when I think of her," Corny answered.

"I may be younger than you but I think I know love when I see it," IQ told him.

"Love?' Corny asked stunned by what he just heard.

IQ nodded. "Tammy says that's the same expression I make when I look at her."

Corny looked at IQ then at his feet. _Maybe it's love. I'm happier whenever she is near and she's the first person I think of when I want to talk to someone _he thought.

"I guess it could be love," Corny said after a few minutes.

"I know Amber hasn't always been the nicest of people but she has changed a lot over the years. I think you should tell her how you feel," IQ told him.

"I think I will," Corny said grinning at his brother.

Corny started getting anxious as the days to Amber's homecoming waned down. He couldn't meet her at the airport because of a meeting. After the meeting she called him and invited him to dinner. At 6 that night Corny drove to Luigi's Italian Restaurant. On the way there he bought a bouquet of flowers hoping that they would help him when revealing his feelings for her. As he walked in he saw Amber stand up and wave smiling. His heart started beating faster as he made his way to her. Then he noticed a man with light brown hair and green eyes stand besides her. Not looking where he was going he almost walked into a waiter but made a very smooth glide move to avoid him.

"Hi," Amber said as he came to stand next to her.

"Hi these are for you" Corny said as he handed her the bouquet.

Corny looked to the man next to her.

"Corny, this is Dan," Amber said.

They exchanged greetings as they sat down.

"Dan is Mary's brother. Mary is the girl I wrote about remember," she told him.

Corny nodded. "And he followed you back to Baltimore after just meeting you?"

"No, we're in love," Amber answered holding his hand.

Corny's stomach dropped.

"How you just met?" he asked.

"Well it's been a world wind romance. We met the day the boat docked and went to dinner and museums and different spots around England," Amber answered looking at Dan and smiling. He smiled at her.

"She's amazing," Dan said.

"And guess what," Amber said.

"What?"

"We're getting married in two weeks" she told him.

"What!?" Corny exclaimed.

"And we were wondering if you'd be best man?" Amber asked.

"Of course" Corny answered. He figured this way he could be close to Dan and scope out his competition.

Dan smiled. "Thank you. Amber told me you have a television show where teens dance."

"You know that Amber was on my show and that she is a very talented dancer," Corny said to Dan.

"She said that she danced on the show with a guy by the name of Link Larkin," Dan told him. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

Corny nodded. "They were the lead dancers on the show."

"Do you dance?" Corny then asked.

"No, I have two left feet," Dan answered.

"That's too bad," Corny said.

They ordered dinner and chatted some more. Corny discovered that the wedding was going to take place in Amber's childhood church and that Dan had his parents and some cousins coming. The topic of the reception came up.

"Since Dan doesn't dance what are you going to do about the first dance?" Corny asked.

"We have that all worked out," Dan answered. Corny looked at him and Amber.

"We have dancing lessons on Thursday night will you come with us?" Amber asked Corny.

"I want to see if I can learn a few steps so I can look good during our first dance as husband and wife," Dan said.

"Sure," Corny answered.

Corny met Amber, Dan and Mary at the dance studio at 6:30 that night. Mrs. Ball was the dance teacher. Corny was paired up with Mary while Amber and Dan were partnered. They tried the waltz and while Corny and Amber excelled at the steps their partners feet were all over the place.

"Stop. Since Mr. Collins and Miss von Tussle are so good at dancing and you want to dance the waltz let's have them perform a demonstration for you," Mrs. Ball said.

Corny smiled at this idea. Amber grinned and after kissing Dan on the cheek walked to Corny. He took her right hand and put his right around her waist. Her left rested on his shoulder. The music started playing and Corny gracefully maneuvered Amber around the dance floor. Amber's blue eyes sparkled as they floated across the floor. Corny grinned as he watched her whole face light up. The music ended but Corny and Amber were still dancing. Their faces were so close and it seemed as if their lips were going to touch when Mrs. Ball made a coughing noise.

Amber awkwardly smiled at Corny and then walked to Dan. Corny walked over to Mary and took her hand as they began to dance again. Corny couldn't help but chuckle at how bad Dan was at dancing. He stepped on Amber's toes every few minutes.

_Well if the dance floor was any indicator on who should be together I think it was clear that Amber and I should be together and I'm certain that if we weren't interrupted we would have kissed _Corny thought.

Mary wasn't much better than her brother but Corny didn't mind. He was too busy watching Amber laugh off all of Dan's mistakes.

A few days before the wedding Corny took Dan out for a drink. Dan's parents and cousins had arrived but were too tired to join them.

"You know Amber likes to twist a handkerchief in her hands when she's nervous," Corny said.

Dan nodded.

"And that she bites her lip when she's in deep thought," Corny said taking a sip of beer.

"Or when she was younger she had stuffed cat named Whiskers," he added.

"The way you talk it sounds like you're in love with her or something," Dan said.

"She's a great girl, you're really lucky," Corny told him not responding to Dan's statement.

"Yeah, she is," Dan said.

"And you've been a great friend to me and her," he added.

Corny grinned and patted his back.

"Really I never heard her talk about anyone like she talks about you," Dan said.

"She talked about me?"

"Yes, how you have been there for her whenever she needed someone to talk to and how you've helped her through the tough times like with her mom," Dan replied.

Corny grinned thinking that she was talking about him.

The wedding day soon arrived. Corny had a plan to try and win Amber. He acted the part of "best man" until he could make his move. He stood at the altar besides Dan waiting for Amber to arrive. He was dressed in a black tuxedo that made him look even more handsome than he was. Soon the music started and Corny's jaw dropped as he saw Amber in her white gown. It was off the shoulder and she wore her hair in a French twist. She smiled as she started down the aisle. Corny's eyes never left her. She handed her bouquet to Mary as she came to stand besides Dan. When the priest asked if there were any objections Corny took his cue.

"I object," he said.

Amber looked stunned. "Why?"

"Because I can't stand here and watch the woman I love marry someone else," Corny answered.

"You could have chosen a better time to say something," Amber told him.

"I know. I was going to tell you when you got back from England but then I found out you were engaged," he replied.

"Still I'm at the altar," Amber said.

"At least I didn't wait until after you said "I do," Corny said.

"I have one question for you and if you answer no then I'll keep quiet for the rest of the ceremony," he added.

"What?" Amber asked.

"Do you love me?" he asked.

"You know I do, you're my best friend," Amber answered.

"I don't mean in the friend kind of way," Corny told her.

"Do you _love _me?" he asked.

Amber looked at Corny then at Dan searching for an answer. Dan watched her. He was saddened but he knew from all of the times that she mentioned Corny that she was in love with him. Corny watched as she exchanged glances with him then Dan. He started walking away towards the church doors. Amber watched him.

"Amber," Dan said taking her hand.

Amber looked up at him.

"I love you but part of me has always known that your heart belongs someplace else. I've tried to fool myself into believing that one day I'd have your whole heart but now I see that I never will," he told her.

"I want you to be happy so go after him," he added.

Amber smiled and kissed him before running down the aisle to catch Corny.

"Corny," she yelled.

Corny stopped and turned towards her surprised and happy to see her. She came to stand in front of him.

"I never answered your last question," she said.

"And what is your answer?"

"I do love you Corny," she told him.

Corny smiled as he pulled her close and captured her lips. Her lips were so warm and soft and he felt his knees wobble under the force of the kiss. Amber's side of the congregation applauded as Corny swept her off her feet and carried her to the altar.

"No hard feelings Dan?" he asked.

"No man, you two deserve to be happy," Dan told him.

"You know you make an awful best man," Amber said smiling at Corny.

"Hopefully I'll make a better husband," Corny replied.

Amber looked at him perplexed.

"Will you marry us?" Corny asked the priest.

"Married," Amber repeated.

"We are both dressed for the occasion," Corny said.

It was a little unorthodox but the priest agreed.

Corny and Amber stood in front of the priest.

"Do you take Amber to be your lawful wedded wife; to have and to hold; in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Corny said smiling as sparkling blue met radiant cerulean eyes.

"And do you take this man.."

"Corny," she told the priest.

"Corny to be your lawful wedded husband; to have and to hold; in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" Amber said smiling.

Corny leaned down and seized her lips. After a small celebration with the council members and friends who were in attendance Corny drove Amber to his place. He kissed her then picked her up as he carried her over the threshold.

"Wait here," he said after he carefully placed her feet on the ground. He walked down the hall.

Amber waited curious to see what he was up to. He returned shortly after with a small box. He handed it to Amber. As she opened it she gasped. It was a beautiful gold band.

"It was my mother's wedding ring. She was married to my father for thirty-five years," he told her as he slipped it on her finger.

Amber kissed him. "It's beautiful."

"She told me to give it to the woman I love," he added.

"I love you too," Amber said as their lips met.


	4. Stuck Without a Light

**A/N **_Here's the 4th chapter of the challenge..its supposed to be suspense but I'm not sure if it's really good or not...I started writing this before the forum collab idea was generated and I'm sorry if its similar to anyone else's story..I didn't mean for that...I own nothing but the idea and I hope that you enjoy!_

* * *

Tracy stood by her vanity mirror. The show had just ended and Link was talking to Fender about something. Penny came and stood besides her.

"Great show today Trace," Penny told her.

"Thanks Penny."

"Hey baby," Seaweed said wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

"Hi Seaweed," Penny replied as she leaned her head back and smiled at him. He leaned down and placed a tender kiss on her lips.

Tracy grinned at her friend's interaction. Her grin grew larger as she felt a pair of warm hands encircle her waist.

"Hey lil darlin"

"Hey Link," she said allowing her head to rest against his chest. She smelled a combination of hairspray and cologne as he held her close. She then turned around and captured his lips.

"So are you all ready to go?" Link asked. Along with Tracy, he was driving Penny and Seaweed home that night.

Penny and Seaweed nodded. Tracy took Link's hand and Penny took Seaweed's as the two couples started heading for the door. Everyone else had left already. As they almost reached the door Penny stopped.

"What's the matter Penny?" Seaweed asked.

"I forgot my English notebook in the studio. I want to go back for it," she answered.

"Want me to go with you?" Seaweed asked.

"No, why don't you go with Link and get the car while Tracy and I go get it," Penny suggested.

Seaweed nodded. Penny kissed him. "We'll be quick."

Tracy managed a smile at Link before Penny grabbed her hand and pulled her back in the studio.

"Penny slow down," Tracy said as they stopped.

"Sorry Trace but I needed to ask you something away from the guys."

Tracy watched her waiting for her to continue.

"Seaweed's birthday is coming up soon and I was wondering if you would help me find a gift for him?" Penny asked.

"Of course, but why did you have to ask me in private?" Tracy inquired.

"Miss Maybelle had me promise that I wouldn't mention the word 'birthday' to Seaweed. She's planning a party for him," Penny replied.

Penny walked over and grabbed her notebook. "Let's go. Seaweed and Link are probably waiting for us."

Tracy nodded as she and Penny headed for the side door. Penny tried the handle but it wouldn't budge.

"Oh right the lock is broken and the door was being held open by a brick which isn't there," Tracy said as she looked at the lock and then the bottom edge of the door.

"How are we going to get out?" Penny asked.

"Let's try the other door," Tracy answered.

Penny nodded as they started walking towards the front entrance. The room grew darker as all of the lights went off and lightening was heard.

"What just happened?" Tracy inquired.

"I think the lightening had something to do with it," Penny replied.

"Let's see if we can make our way to the door," Tracy told her.

Penny nodded as they began to walk to the front entrance again. They found their way back into the studio.

CRASH!

Tracy and Penny jumped as a light fell. The girls stood still holding onto each other in fright.

"Did you here that?" Tracy asked

"Hear what?"

"I thought I heard a pounding sound."

"Maybe it's because our hearts are beating rapidly," Penny said.

"You're probably right. Let's try and get out of here," Tracy told her.

"Alright."

Tracy and Penny started towards where they thought the front doors were.

"I found a door, or at least it feels like a door," Penny said after a few minutes.

"Let's open it," Tracy told her.

"Ok," Penny replied. She pushed on the door and it opened. They walked through it and felt a wall.

"I think we are in a closet," Tracy said unhappily.

"Well I was right, it was a door," Penny told her.

Suddenly Penny and Tracy screamed as the door slammed shut. Tracy tried to open it but it didn't work.

"Now what do we do?" Penny asked.

"We hope the lights come on soon so we can see where we actually are," Tracy answered.

"It's really dark and small in this closet isn't it?" Penny asked nervously. She started banging on the door but all they heard was an echo of the noise.

"Penny calm down," Tracy told her.

"I hate tiny spaces," Penny said.

"I know but soon the lights will be back on and Link and Seaweed will come find us," Tracy replied.

"I hope. Ow! Watch it that's my foot!" Penny exclaimed.

"I'm not near your foot," Tracy said.

"Then wha…" Penny's breath caught in her throat as she felt something on her foot again.

"Penny are you alright?" Tracy asked.

They then heard a shuffling sound go past the door.

"What was that?" Penny asked holding Tracy's arm.

"I thought we were the only ones inside the studio," Tracy said.

The noise disappeared and they began to calm.

"It was probably our imaginations," Penny said.

They heard it again. Their hearts started to rapidly beat. This time they thought that there was mumbling too. Then the lights came back on and they could see shadows under the door. Suddenly the door handle was being moved. The creaking noise it made had Tracy and Penny's hearts beating even more. They moved close to each other. Penny was holding onto Tracy's arm and vice versa. The door started to open and Tracy and Penny screamed.

"Whoa Trace, it's just us," Link said.

"Link!" Tracy exclaimed as she ran out of the closet and into his arms.

"I hope we didn't scare you," Seaweed said as Penny hugged him.

"I'm so glad to see you," Penny told him.

"I think something attacked my foot," she added.

"You mean that mop," Seaweed said. Penny looked into the closet and saw the mop.

"It did attack me!" she exclaimed.

"I'm here now baby it won't get you," Seaweed said softly. Penny gave him a sweet kiss.

"How'd you find us?" Tracy inquired.

"We got worried after you didn't come out and then we saw the lightening and the lights went out," Seaweed replied.

"Then using the headlights we noticed the side door was closed and when we tried it and it wouldn't budge. But then we decided to try the front doors," Link added as he held Tracy in his arms. She captured his lips in a loving kiss.

"We were trying to get to the front doors when we got locked in the closet," Tracy said.

"We looked around for you two then we stopped when we heard voices and a scream behind this door," Seaweed told them.

"I'm glad you guys rescued us but can we get out of here?" Penny asked.

"Sure," Seaweed answered. He looked at Link.

"How bout you baby doll, are you ready to go?" Link asked.

"I'm ready," Tracy answered.

Hand in hand the two couples started towards the doors.

"I guess you were right Tracy, our boyfriends did come save us," Penny told her as they were walking.

"Of course, they'd always save us when we need to be saved" Tracy replied smiling at Link.

"Though you are pretty good at handling yourself in situations without help," Link said gazing at her fondly.

Tracy kissed him again. "Usually Penny and I can handle anything but there are certain times we need our knights to come."

"I just hope that we don't get stuck in the studio like that again," she added.

"Me too," Penny said as she held tightly to Seaweed's hand.

They soon arrived at the car. Link opened the passenger door and Penny and Seaweed slid in the back. Then Tracy slid in the front. He then got in the driver's side and drove out of the parking lot.


	5. To The Past And Back

**A/N **_Im so sorry for the wait for this final chapter of the challenge but my inpiration for it left me for awhile, but it finally came back! This is supposed to be for a sci-fi genre but I'm not sure how sci-fi it is....I do hope that you like..._

* * *

Tammy sat at her vanity resting. It was Saturday afternoon and everyone had left from that mornings practice. It had been brutal to her and her feet. It was quiet as she touched up her powder and lipstick. Suddenly she jumped as she heard a door blow open. Tammy stood. She walked around and discovered that a closet door had swung open. After closing it she went back to her vanity. She looked for her small purse so that she could get home but the purse was missing.

_That's strange. I thought it was right here _she thought.

Tammy heard another noise. She looked around again and found the same door open. But this time there was a huge vortex inside the closet. Tammy screamed as she was pulled into it. A few minutes later Tammy opened her eyes to find sunlight hitting her face. She sat up and found she was in a bed with crisp white sheets and a mauve colored comforter. There were yellow walls and medium dark brown furniture. She heard the door creak and a young woman in a long old fashioned dress came into her room.

The woman looked at her and smiled. "Good morning miss, its time for you to get up."

Tammy just stared at her. "Who are you?"

"Miss Tammy you know who I am."

"Meg is she awake?" another woman asked. This one sounded like her mother.

Meg walked to the door. "Yes, Mrs. Smith."

Tammy's mother walked into the room. She was dressed in an 1890's dress. Tammy thought it was a beautiful red dress but she wondered if she was in some kind of dream or something. Mrs. Smith also held a red hat in her hand.

She looked to Tammy. "Tammy dear get dressed. We shall be late for brunch with Mrs. Collins."

"Mrs. Collins? You mean Corny's mother?"

She nodded. "Cornelius's mother."

"Why are we meeting with her?"

"Because you are at the age where your future should be discussed and Mrs. Collins is a wise woman."

Meg was standing at the other side of her bed. "Come on miss, I'll help you choose what to wear."

Mrs. Smith turned to Meg. "Meg, make sure its something that will impress Mrs. Collins."

Meg curtsied. "Yes ma'am."

Mrs. Smith grinned then left the room, closing the door behind her.

Tammy stood, her white nightgown falling gracefully around her ankles. "Do you think IQ will be there?"

Meg looked at her confused. "Who's IQ?"

"Ian Quinn," Tammy replied.

"Ah yes, he should be there miss." Meg smiled. She knew that Tammy liked him even if Tammy herself would never admit it.

Tammy chose a light green dress that set off her eyes and her hair, which was a lot longer than she remembered. Meg put it up in a bun for her.

"Thank you Meg."

"You're welcome miss," she said as she curtsied.

Tammy walked out of the bedroom. It felt strange to have a dress or skirt go to her ankles. Her arms were even covered. At least the small heel she was wearing was comfortable. She walked out the parlor. Her mom was waiting for her.

"Don't forget your parasol," her mom told her.

_What's a parasol?_ She thought.

She saw her mom take a small umbrella and she realized what a parasol was. Meg came running and handed Tammy her parasol. She followed her mom outside and gasped at the sight of a horse drawn carriage. It was black and had two horses hooked to it. Tammy had trouble getting in the carriage. Luckily no one noticed. It didn't take long to get to the Collin's residence. Mrs. Smith got down with the carriage drivers help. He then helped Tammy down. They were greeted by a maid and shown into the drawing room. Several minutes later Mrs. Collins and IQ walked in. Tammy smiled as she saw him. Mrs. Collins was wearing a blue dress that set off her magnificent blue eyes. IQ was wearing a tweed suit.

Mrs. Collins walked up to them. "Good morning Mrs. Smith, Miss Smith."

IQ came in and greeted them. Tammy took her cue from her mom and did a small curtsey as they said good morning back. Tammy couldn't hide the big grin on her face. Everyone sat except for IQ. He stayed on his feet.

"My son wanted to say hello. He has other business to attend to," Mrs. Collins said.

Tammy was disappointed. She'd hope that he'd stay. IQ bowed to them then took his leave. Butlers came in and placed plates in front of them. Tammy found grapefruit, a small pile of eggs and a couple pieces of sausages on her plate. They had tea to drink.

Mrs. Collins looked to her mom. "So Miss Smith here is ready for University?"

"Yes she is."

"A fine place to find a husband," Mrs. Collins told her.

_What! What about going to school to learn? _Tammy thought.

"Wouldn't I be learning anything?" Tammy asked.

"Yes, how to take care of a husband," her mom answered.

"What about getting a degree?" Tammy inquired.

Mrs. Collins looked at her and laughed. "Who needs a degree when they have a husband?"

Tammy was going to say more but then her mom suggested that they look around the estate, which was huge. Mrs. Collins agreed and they all stood and followed her. As they past through a hall Tammy saw a closet door similar to the one in the studio and it blew open as she walked by it, sucking her into another vortex. She was pushed out back into the studio when she was knocked out by something. When she awoke IQ was looking at her concerned. He had his normal shirt and pants on to Tammy's delight.

"Are you alright Tammy?"

"I think so."

"What happened IQ?"

"We were studying and I went to use the bathroom and when I returned you were on the floor unconscious. I managed to get you on your bed so you had a pillow."

Tammy sat up. "My book dropped and I tried to get it without getting up and I fell, hitting my head or something. I had the strangest dream that I was in the studio and there was this vortex that sucked me into the 1890's and you, your mom and my mom were all there."

He looked at her. "I was there?"

Tammy nodded.

"Wait right here Tammy. I'm going to tell your mom that you are alright."

She nodded. "I won't go anywhere."

He grinned as he walked out of her room. She looked around thinking how strange the dream had been. She saw her overturned book on the floor and picked it up. It was her history book and it was turned to a page on the late 19th century. Tammy couldn't help but shake her head at seeing a picture of a young woman who looked just like Meg. IQ soon returned with her mom. Mrs. Smith assessed Tammy for anything more serious than a bump but found nonething other than bumps. After she left, IQ produced a small item that he had hidden behind his back.

Tammy's eyes widened. "My purse! I dreamt that it was missing."

IQ handed it to her. "You did leave it at the studio after our last rehearsal."

"Thank you IQ."

"You're welcome doll."

Soon after IQ left Tammy opened her purse. She found a note in it that hadn't been there before. She was full of curiousity as she opened it.

_Tammy, _

_Will you go to the movies with me this Friday?_

_I_Q

Tammy smiled at the note eager to tell him her answer. She yawned as she placed it on her desk and decided that it was best to get some rest. Hitting her head and going to the past even, if was just a dream, was enough activity for one day


End file.
